Back to the West
by Distant Luver
Summary: this is a shortstory that i did for a report, and i used Spike in it. it's a western story, so it's Spike if he were a oldfasioned cowboy instead of a space cowboy


Disclaimer:I have NO connections with cowboy bebop or anything, it's all Pioneer's work not me!!!! So don't go floddin my email with complaints! Lol  
  
  
  
Back to the West  
  
Not long ago, there was a young girl named Adriana, who lived in Arizona. She had long, blond hair as glittering as the sun, and a gaze as blue as the sea. Her clothes were always top-of-the-line and no older than a month. But her personality wasn't as pretty as her face.  
  
Adriana had a rich family, so she was a spoiled as a year-old on apple that had never had been in a refrigerator. The very few friends she had were snotty, rude, and had black spirals of hate and disgust inside of their cold selves. Of course, Adriana took pride in her way of life, but little did she know that it would be the very thing to change her forever.  
  
Adriana had many rivals, but among them was the clever Tina. She had short, flowing brown hair that blew in the wind so freely. Her green eyes were as wild as a great stallion, and her skin depicted the color of sand. She thought that Adriana was the dumbest blond on the planet, and she had the perfect plan to free the town of her cruel self. And this is how she would do it.  
  
When Tina was a little girl, her cold twin disappeared and was never seen again, after she had touched a rusty old horseshoe that she had found in the backyard. Tina had sworn she heard a voice say "back to the west until your heart's at its best". Tina's plan was simply to get Adriana to touch the horseshoe. Besides, the dumbest blond on the planet would fall for anything, right?  
  
On Friday night, Adriana came to Tina's house, thinking her 'party' was going to be so lame. But when the most popular girl's asked to a party, it would be unheard of not to go.  
  
All of the doors and windows were locked, and there didn't seem to be any signs of life at all, let alone a party. The only thing to be seen in the black blanket of the night was something glowing, and it was on the door. It seemed to brighten as Adriana approached it.  
  
Adriana grabbed the 'door knocker' in the blink of an eye, and suddenly felt very strange. In a purple blur of light and a loud outburst of screams, she was gone. "Back to the west until your heart's at its best"………….  
  
Tina of course, thought Adriana was gone forever. But she would never learn the truth that she had sent her on the adventure of her life.  
  
An outraged Adriana fell out the sky. All of the people in the streets looked at her, and a brown horse hung his head over her. She screamed, and the horse jumped back. Adriana ordered to be helped up, but no one helped her. They started to whisper to each other, but Adriana didn't pay attention. Instead, she demanded for a drink, but the only response she got was a point to a building. Adriana got up, dusted herself off, and looked around. Where am I?! Some movie set?! Adriana thought. Everything was different. Horses were tied up all over the place, and people were dressed as if they'd been through a washing machine. The strangest thing to her was that everything was quiet, and she wondered why. Why did the people only point instead of say "go over there" or "right through here"? She stepped up to the building, murmuring to herself, when people started to pull her away. Adriana was enraged, and wrestled free. She walked in, and a bullet just missed her head. This was the last straw to her.  
  
"What the heck?!" she screamed. No one looked at her. Another gun shot was heard, and a man fell to the floor. People started screaming so loud that their screams could have probably been heard in France.  
  
"Did you see that?!" A woman asked Adriana. "He shot Windy!" Adriana had never been more dumbfounded in her life. The shooter shot the ceiling, and everyone was quiet. Everyone backed away as he exited the building, but Adriana didn't step a foot away from the door. "Are you crazy? Don't get in his way!" the woman whispered to her, and pulled her away. As soon as the man had left, everyone started talking again.  
  
"What's wrong with you people?!" screamed Adriana. Every head turned to her. "Do you have any idea how stupid that was?! Push him over! Annoy him! Don't just get out of his way! Are you lazy or what?!" Everyone was staring at this point.  
  
"No one stands up to Billy the Kid. Poor Windy Churchill just paid his life. The poor fool." The woman next to Adriana quietly answered.  
  
"Billy the Kid?! What kind of sick joke is this?!" Adriana screamed again. "Billy the Kid! That guy's so ancient that he's in my textbook for crying out loud!" Every eye was glued on Adriana, and didn't budge. "What's a textbook?" asked a man in the back. "And what're you wearin'?" asked another. Soon the whole saloon filled with questions. Adriana's answer was simple. "Where've you people been all your lives?! Wake up! It's 2002!"  
  
"2002? This here year's 1877." A young man, no older than Adriana, stepped out of the back. From his night-black hair to his misty-grey eyes to his clean clothes and dustless skin, Adriana could tell he wasn't shoved around much. "And just who are you?" Adriana had had about enough of this game.  
  
"Spike's the name. Spike Spiegel. Most folks know me by Cowboy Bebop." Spike slightly tipped his hat. "You from 'round these parts?"  
  
"Well sorta."  
  
"Whadda ya mean 'sorta'? It's either a yes or a no."  
  
"Well, that is, I live around here but…" Adriana paused. "But somehow I got time warped I guess."  
  
Spike lifted an eyebrow. "Time warped?"  
  
At this point, Adriana was too embarrassed to explain who she was and where she lived. "Look," she started, "I don't know where I am or what the heck's going on but I wanna know where I am and why I'm here."  
  
Spike scratched his head. "Well…" He paused for a second. It seemed as if he was thinking everything over again. "Well I don't know the answers to them questions, but I'd be happy to sit down with a couple drinks 'n try 'n clear some things up."  
  
Before Adriana even knew an hour had passed, her and Spike were talking as if they were old friends. Spike explained to Adriana that he was a bounty hunter after Billy the Kid, the most hated criminal around. "He's prob'ly runnin' off to his ole' home in New Mexico agin." He slowly spinned his cup before drinking from it. "How many years have you been after him?" Adriana asked. "Oh not too long I giss. Couple years? Not longer before 1875." He answered. "But boy do we go back." Spike added. Adriana rolled her eyes. "Whatever."  
  
"You say that a lot. That some sayin' where you come from?"  
  
"Sorta."  
  
Adriana stood up, gulped down the rest of her drink, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She set the cup back down and looked around. "No jukebox?" Adriana gasped. She looked at Spike with a confused look. "What do you people do for entertainment?!"  
  
"Well well. Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
"Got a problem with my question?"  
  
"I always respect what other folks needa know."  
  
"Well then?" Adriana was getting impatient again. Spike lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"You're not such a thoughtful gal, now are ya?"  
  
"If ya don't like me then that's your problem. I couldn't care less."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
As time passed by, Adriana slowly started to become more and more accustomed to the western life. She learned to ride a horse faster than a speeding bullet, and learned to shoot almost as good as Spike. She soon earned the nickname 'Amber Addy', because she was so active that her clothes were always dusty. Addy also became great friends with the woman who she had met her first day, Melissa, or Mel as most people called her.  
  
Addy knew now what life was like without money, without hip clothes, and without machines. She was kind, sweet, and a lot gentler than she had been only a few short months ago. One of the main reasons was that her and Spike were dating now, and she learned a lot of good things from him about reality.  
  
Of course, why Addy had been sent to the wild west was still in mystery, and Mel was the one to soon uncover it.  
  
One day, after everyone had left the saloon and Spike was out helping a friend round up bulls, Mel and Addy were left alone. The entire day, Mel had been alittle uneasy, and Addy wanted to know why.  
  
Mel didn't know what to say, until she took a deep breath and let it all out. Mel explained that she was the one who brought Addy to the west, so she could learn how cruel she was and what it was like without money before it was too late. By the time her story was finished, she was in tears.  
  
"I came here years ago when it was my turn to learn my lesson. I can still remember. A nice, summer day in 1994. But it ended up the worst day of my life in 1865. I've learned my lesson and God himself knows. But now that my guardian's died I can't go back." Mel looked at Addy. Addy let a silent tear trickle down her cheek. Mel grabbed her by the arms and looked her in the eye.  
  
"You can go back now Amber. Your time's up." She said quietly. Addy slowly shook her head. "I don't know." She answered. "I just don't know. I love it here. There's no way my life will ever be normal again. You, Spike, my horse, all of the friends that've been such a blessing to me." Addy paused and slowly started to choke up. "I don't know Mel."  
  
At that moment, Spike walked through the door. His first reaction was unclear to Addy, but she could tell he was concerned. "What's goin' on?" he gently asked.  
  
Addy shook her head and started to cry. Spike looked back and forth from Mel and Addy, confused. Mel got up without a word. She looked at Spike's confused face and walked out of the building. Spike slowly sat down and put his arms around Addy, giving her a shoulder to cry on. It was a while before she finally toned down.  
  
"I'm going home." She said. "And I'll never be able to come back." Addy looked at Spike. He was shocked and had no idea what to say.  
  
"Why now?" he asked. "Who hurt ya?"  
  
"No one! Everyone's been great to me."  
  
"Then how come you know how come ya came 'n how to get back?"  
  
"Don't you see? It was Mel who brought me here in the first place!"  
  
"Mel?! How'd she do that?!"  
  
"Because she's not from the west! She's from my time. We're not one of you!"  
  
"What're ya talkin' 'bout?! 'Course ya are!"  
  
Addy stopped. A few more tears trickled down her face. "I love it here and you know I do. It's just that…"  
  
"I know." Spike interrupted. "You needa be in your own time. This ain't yer real home. I know." He repeated.  
  
Addy nodded quickly. Spike smiled. Addy thought. She finally looked at Spike and smiled. "Ya know," she started, "I'll never forget you. Cowboy Bebop."  
  
"I can't ferget ya either. Amber Addy." He replied.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Addy and Spike broke out in laughter, and Mel smiled, watching from behind the door. She pulled her chain from her neck and dropped it on the floor and Addy slowly started to disappear. Addy and Spike hugged one last time as Mel quietly whispered "Good luck Addy."  
  
Months and months after, Addy still couldn't forget her western life, and she could never find a way to thank Tina for sending her. And when Addy's class started studying Billy the Kid, sure enough, there was the drawing of Spike Spiegel and Amber Addy in the textbook, captioned 'The bounty hunters who took Billy the Kid down'.  
  
  
  
Thankies 4 reading!! Hope ya like ^^  
  
Suki 


End file.
